Rojo sobre Blanco
by SpoiledLittlePrince
Summary: Rotti Largo fue el hombre más excepcional de su siglo,pionero,filantropo y empresario de éxito...Al menos,esa es la versión oficial.La nueva biografía ha acabado con su imagen y la de la companía,forzando a sus hijos a tomar medidas¡Alguien lo va a pagar!


**-BIOGRAFÍA PÓSTUMA**-

________________________________________________

Si los tres hermanos Largo no hubiesen sido tan extraordinariamente reacios a dedicar su tiempo a la lectura de un libro, posiblemente habrían visto resueltas muchas de las preguntas que la apertura del testamento de su padre había dejado en el aire, como un olorcillo fétido del que nadie quería responsabilizarse y del que, quien más y quien menos, tenía sus sospechosos.

No es que fuesen completamente analfabetos -uno debe conocer de qué se le acusa cada vez que aparece una denuncia y deletrear el nombre del emisor de la misma, para que acabe muerto- puesto que Rotti, con una fe que sólo declinaría al final de sus días, había invertido en su educación más de lo razonable.

De haberles prestado algo más de atención y mucho menos dinero, hubiera detectado pequeñas muestras de ingenio y malicia que le habrían hecho sonreír. Algo, por poco que fuera, había logrado traspasar las gruesas paredes craneales de su prole y se había quedado allí.

No importaba que se tratase de algo perverso.

Fueran cuales fuesen las habilidades y recursos naturales con los que la genética les había dotado, ninguno de ellos había necesitado emplearlos jamás. ¿No servía para eso el dinero, para no tener que preocuparse ni pensar? Papá lo hacía por ellos.

Con la vida resuelta desde su nacimiento, no habían sufrido pesar alguno, ninguna necesidad auténtica había venido a turbar sus mentes, salvo quizás, un cierto vacío y la nostalgia de todo aquello que no se ha tenido y no se puede comprar.

Nunca habían sentido la ausencia de alguien.

Cuando basta un llanto o un chasquido de dedos para lograr un deseo, no se tiene idea del valor real de las cosas. Es posible que fuera esto lo que les llevaba a gastar a manos llenas un dinero que no habían contribuído a ganar, con una falta total tanto de avaricia como de tiento.

Lo usaban porque lo había...y porque nadie les dijo nunca que estaba prohibido.

Estaban por encima de la Ley y, aunque no se puede decir que careciesen por completo de conciencia acerca del Bien y el Mal, preferían obviar voluntariamente el hecho de que existiese una línea divisoria entre ambos. De otro modo, no habrían podido encontrar formas tan aviesas de desarrollar su... creatividad.

¿No nadaban los peces, allá donde aún no se hubieran extinguido? ¿No había ratas desde siempre en el subsuelo? ¿Acaso no habían sido creados los ricos para perpetuarse eternamente (merced a GeneCo) y gastar?

Las cosas eran de ese modo por mandato inalienable y divino, y así es como siempre deberían estar.

Por eso, y desde que supieron del riesgo de quedarse sin su protector - el que manda y provée, el que olvida y perdona, el no siempre amable, pero muy paciente papá - la pequeña familia no había parado de temblar, temiendo verse solos y desprotegidos en un mundo que habían contribuído activamente a volver más feo, perverso y peligroso.

Ahora, tras más de tres décadas de obsesión por el control y la estabilidad, de rivalidad y miedo, tres huérfanos casi cuarentones se veían congregados en torno a una docena de periódicos impresos y a la espera de cualquier información virtual del que en apenas un día se había convertido en el libro del momento: "Rojo sobre blanco: biografía no autorizada de un carroñero".

Demasiado perezosos para sentarse a examinar las setecientas páginas del polémico documento, pero ansiosos de enviar una legión compuesta por sus respectivos abogados al autor -primero le querían arruinado, después, muerto. Todos coincidían en aquella prioridad-; no eran conscientes de haber leído ya el equivalente a la mitad de aquel volumen abyecto que se atrevía a denigrar al santo (si no directamente al dios) que fue su padre.

Revisaban una por una las críticas, algunas tibias, otras airadas, en función de las represalias que cada periodista estimaba irían a producirse al día siguiente. Con los hermanos sumidos en serias disputas, pocos hubieran imaginado que pudiera presentarse un frente común.

Ni siquiera ellos.

Los dos mayores no habían tardado en pelearse por el pliego, una hoja cuadriculada en la que escribían los nombres de los articulistas menos adeptos a su causa, compitiendo por mostrar los caracteres más ilegibles, las líneas más torcidas... hasta pasar a hacerlo físicamente.

Amber, satisfecha con el 50% de las acciones recibido, que hacía de ella el inversor mayoritario de la empresa, no sentía ningún deseo de sacar ojos o arrancar miembros, como amenazó Luigi, antes de hacer trizas el papel de la discordia e intentar convertirlo en la cena del Pavi más agresivo que habían visto hasta entonces.

- ¿Sois conscientes, par de idiotas, de que acabáis de destruir el trabajo de más de cinco horas?- suspiró la mujer, frotándose unos ojos doloridos por tanta letra incomprensible, desprendiendo con su movimiento una de las pestañas postizas.

En un tiempo anterior, un incidente como aquel hubiese obligado a la señorita Sweet a correr hacia el lavabo más cercano, aprovechando la coyuntura para empolvarse la nariz con algo más que cosmético, pero aquel no era un día para la vanidad y mucho menos para el pudor.

Apartó el párpado ajeno con un golpecito de sus dedos, para agacharse a recoger los pedazos del fruto de sus desvelos, sobre los que ya gateaban sus dos parientes, igualmente aversos a la lectura de todo lo que no hablase directamente sobre ellos.

-Si al menos tuvieran a... fotografías...- El lamento del segundo hermano parecía salir de muy dentro, como el de quien es torturado de un modo terriblemente cruento y carece de esperanzas. Pavi siempre fue muy sensible, especialmente en su región pélvica.

-Oh, claro que las tienen, memo. ¡Mira!- Golpeó la portada de uno de los periódicos contra el rostro de su hermano, desplazando ligeramente la nariz de su máscara- ¡Ahí está papá! En la ópera, en el Congreso, posando junto al antiguo presidente... -enumeró, dejando caer frente a los ojos del otro los voluminosos dominicales.

-¡No entiendes!- Clamó éste, apartando de un débil manotazo diarios y revistas, esparciéndolos en abanico sobre el suelo, para golpearlas después con el índice- ¡Lo que Pavi quiere decir es que esto no ayuda-a en na-ada!

-Por supuesto que no, estúpido. ¡No son viñetas! ¡La edad de leer libros con dibujitos se te pasó hace más de treinta años, junto con la de hablar en tercera persona de ti mismo, pero aún no te has dado cuenta!

Incapaz de replicar, dirigió en cambio una mirada suplicante a su hermana, esperando que intercediese en su favor. Como nueva cabeza de familia, era deber de Amber cuidar de su bienestar y darle la razón. Quizás, incluso, acogerle en su voluminoso busto, en amoroso abrazo de consuelo...

Pero eso, para desgracia del segundón de la familia, no sucedió. La era de Rotti había acabado con más privilegios de los que había calculado en un principio.

Mohino, alargó el brazo hasta una de las botellas que habían traído consigo para amenizar la velada, sopesando si mezclar la bebida con alguno de los muchos fármacos a los que tenía acceso. Tras unos segundos de duda, decidió que un 25% de... muchísimo era mejor que nada.

Bien pensado, nunca tuvo grandes nociones de cómo dirigir la empresa, y mientras tuviera dinero para costearse las demandas por agresión sexual -de las pocas que salieran vivas, por supuesto- su vida no iría del todo mal.

Sólo tenía que seguir como hasta ahora y pensar en sí mismo, pero para eso, lamentablemente, había que eliminar primero la mala publicidad que pesaba sobre la compañía y que el maldito libro no había hecho más que empeorar.

En previsión de la larga noche que tenían todos por delante, descorchó el veneno elegido y lo sirvió en tres copas, arrastrando dos de ellas hacia sus hermanos, en un gesto que pretendía ser conciliador.

Un Luigi ebrio no podía ser peor que uno sobrio. Como mucho, era posible que tuviese peor puntería en sus agresiones, lo que a todas luces le beneficiaba.

Se permitió una sonrisita.

El destinatario del licor se lo echó al gaznate con ansiedad, sin dedicar siquiera un segundo a examinarlo primero. El primogénito de Rotti Largo, estaba claro, no temía un envenenamiento.

El testamento, redactado con ayuda del equipo legal de GeneCo, actuaba a su vez como seguro de vida. El epígrafe tercero era sólo una muestra del ingenio de algunos de los letrados más competentes del planeta.

"Habiéndose determinado en párrafos anteriores la mayor capacidad para administrar esta entidad de mi hija, la señorita Amber Sweet, y el porcentaje correspondiente a la cantidad de acciones que le aseguran la presidencia vitalicia, me veo en la obligación de dividir la cantidad restante a partes iguales entre mis hijos varones, esperando acabar de esta manera con los conflictos internos que de otro modo debilitarían la estructura de la compañía y su imagen en el exterior.

Así, espero y deseo aprendan a colaborar entre sí, siquiera sea forzosamente, para sacar futuras iniciativas adelante, y que la voluntad de ninguno de ellos prevalezca necesariamente sobre la de los demás.

Por si el amor fraternal y la buena marcha del negocio no resultaran incentivos suficientes para mantener el respeto hacia la vida del resto de propietarios; y dado que ninguno de ellos posée por el momento herederos legítimos, el porcentaje de acciones correspondiente al/los fallecido/s sería destinado a engrosar las arcas del Estado, sin importar la causa del deceso de estos.

Soy perfectamente consciente de que la Administración Pública puede decidir con posterioridad vender estos títulos, del mismo modo que alguno de los supervivientes podría intentar comprarlos, pero esa es una posibilidad que me repugna considerar siquiera.

No es mi intención complicaros la vida, sino dejar que ésta os enseñe más de lo que yo he podido... "

Y de este modo, cada vez más sentido y personal, Rotti alternaba elementos jurídicos y moralina, jugando con su codicia.

Fue una lástima que un estratega tan magnífico perdiese la cabeza antes de morir.

Afortunadamente, y gracias a los sobornos adecuados, el extraño comportamiento del patriarca fue descrito por la prensa como un delirio producido por la enfermedad que había acabado con su persona, y su voluntad póstuma, la expuesta en la Ópera, pudo pasar como una extravagancia de última hora...

...Al menos, hasta la aparición del maldito libro.

-Se acabó. - Afirmó Luigi, arrojando el fino cristal contra la pared, provocando que un aluvión de esquirlas cayese sobre su hermano menor - ¡Amber, manda a alguien a comprarlo de una putísima vez! ...Y que alguien limpie esto- añadió.

-¿No sería a...mejor que trajeran uno sólo y nos repartiésemos los capítulos?- Pavi sacudió la cabeza como un cachorro mojado, esperando que los pedacitos de vidrio se desprendiesen- No sería la primera vez... Sólo imagina que son a... mujeres...

- No me jodas, Pavi ¿Cuándo has dedicado tantas horas a una sola puta? - El mayor, frenético, daba vueltas por la habitación como un tigre enjaulado. También su mueca le hacía mostrar los dientes- Amber... por favor... manda que lo traigan ya.

La aludida suspiró, muestra audible de la infinita paciencia que estaba teniendo con aquel par de idiotas, antes de pulsar el botón.

- Jackie -llamó a su secretaria, sin obtener respuesta alguna- ¡JACKIE! - todo lo que obtuvo fue un nuevo silencio- Esta zorra se ha dormido...

-Todas las princesas necesitan un a...beso para despertarse- escuchó una vocecita maliciosa tras ella- ...o quizás, como es plebeya, prefiera un cunnilin...

-¡Ni lo intentes, memo!-le frenó en seco. Volviéndose de nuevo hacia el audífono, emitió un seco ladrido- ¡JACKIE!

Su chillido acabó con el plácido sueñecito de la mujer, que presentó una larga -pero en verdad no demasiado ingeniosa- retahila de excusas.

-Tú verás cómo lo haces, pero quiero el libro - en estas circunstancias no fue necesario mencionar el título del mismo- encima de mi mesa en un máximo de veinte minutos.

Para ese entonces, calculaba, ya tendrían en el cuerpo suficientes ansiolíticos como para que les importase un bledo su futuro...

* * *

Esta es una historia de humor que pretende tener varios capítulos. Por ello, agradecería reviews y/o PMs indicándome los fallos que se le vean o la dirección que prefieren que tome la trama.

Por otra parte, en el remoto caso de que alguien decida traducirla, le rogaría que me citase XD

Espero que poco a poco se animen a poner más fics en esta categoría :)


End file.
